


Dum spiro, spero

by merle_p



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Spartacus Kink Meme, Threesome - M/M/M, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of those victories that should raise spirits, but leaves behind, as the rush of blood fades, only the bitter taste of defeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dum spiro, spero

**Author's Note:**

> Massive spoilers for 2x10. Be warned. 
> 
> Spartacus belongs to Starz.
> 
> The title is a Latin proverb, meaning "As long as I breathe, I hope"
> 
> A belated response to the 3rd Annual Spartacus KINK MEME, for the prompt "Nasir is grateful to Spartacus, and Agron would not deny the man comfort. Would love to have Nasir give Spartacus a blowjob while Agron watches, and maybe DP?" I took the prompt and ran with it.

Mt. Vesuvius is one of those victories that should raise spirits, but leaves behind, as the rush of blood fades, only the bitter taste of defeat. 

Naevia triumphed over Ashur and took his head, but now Agron watches her reject Crixus' comfort and embrace as she sits by the fire alone, her skin ashen and eyes blank.

Gannicus gained Onomaeus' forgiveness only to have his friend taken from him in the same breath, and Agron knows that tonight, the gladiator will drink not to celebrate, but to forget.

Spartacus is another one who sits by himself tonight, far away from the raucious crowd, in the shadow of a pillar. Agron can see a cup sitting beside him, forgotten, while he twists a knife between his fingers, back and forth, in senseless repetition. 

The man has at last taken revenge for his wife, gave Glaber the cruel ending he deserved, but Mira's death has once again put the burden of guilt on Spartacus' shoulders – the blame heavier this time, because Mira would gladly have been to him as Sura was, and Spartacus was unable to love her back.

Naevia told Nasir that Mira died rejected by the man she loved, and were it not for the lines of grief on Spartacus' face, Agron would be furious with him for denying the woman the only comfort that could have sweetened her last hours.

Once more, he asks himself what he did to deserve the Gods' favor: to be so sure in the knowledge that Nasir's heart beats for him, and to have him at his side, warm and alive.

"I would not have him be alone tonight," he tells Nasir, who sits beside him, close enough for arms to touch, close enough for mouths to bridge the gap and come together if they so desired. 

Nasir does not need to ask of whom he speaks, but there is still confusion in his eyes. "He will not be alone," he protests mildly. "He is surrounded by friends who share his grief." 

His hand comes to rest on Agron's thigh, and for a moment, all thought leaves the German, except for the need to take Nasir to bed and drown himself in dark eyes.

He shakes his head with some effort. "You misunderstand," he says. "He needs not friends. He needs to forget, in the arms of another."

Nasir's face darkens, and Agron can see that he still does not understand. "Are you demanding I lie with him, or are you asking permission to seek him out?" It is clear from the tone of his voice that he does not approve of either. 

Agron shakes his head, and covers Nasir's hand on his leg with one of his own. "I would not have us separated tonight, nor any other night. I do not care to see you lie with another, and I do not have need for pleasure from hands other than yours." He sighs. "But the Gods have blessed us, and they punished Spartacus. If you would allow it, I would share the wealth we have received tonight."

Nasir's smile is faint, and slow, as he inclines his head. "Spartacus is blessed to call you a brother," he says, and leans in to press lips against lips at last. "As I am to call you lover."

He stands without another word, and Agron watches him as he crosses the yard to sit with Spartacus under the pillar. 

**

 

Spartacus' eyes are uncertain, and lost, even as he sits on their bed, absent clothing. On any other night, Agron would not hesitate to mock him for taking the role of the blushing virgin, but this is not time nor place for joking. 

He leans against the wall instead, looking down on Spartacus, who sits with Nasir at his side, Nasir's hand on his shoulder, and thinks that everything he holds dear in this world is in this room. He is surprised that Nasir's touch of another does not have him raging, as he knows he would if it was any other man. But Nasir does not desire Spartacus, nor does Agron; and Spartacus does not desire them, and this is why his choice was right: Agron wants to give comfort, nothing more, as Spartacus needs nothing else.

"Perhaps I should …" Spartacus begins, making as if to stand, and for a moment, Agron has doubts. But then Nasir's eyes meet his, speaking reassurance and asking permission, and Nasir seems to find in Agron's face what he seeks, because his hand on Spartacus' shoulder starts to move. 

"Put thoughts from mind, friend," Nasir says quietly, and moves to kneel on the bed at Spartacus' back. His fingers run over his neck, his shoulders, massaging firmly, yet gently, and Agron can see Spartacus relax under his touch. Only then Nasir dips his head and presses his lips against Spartacus' skin, where shoulder meets neck, and Spartacus groans, his head falling back, his eyes fluttering shut. 

Nasir looks at Agron and smiles, pleased with the response, and Agron is reminded with painful suddenty that Nasir is so skilled at seduction because he was taught by force. Agron knows enough of Nasir's past to know what his dominus had asked from him. He knows that Nasir did not take joy from giving pleasure to those who demanded it. But he also knows that Nasir loves pleasing those he cares for, and there is nothing but affection in his eyes as he moves to kneel at Spartacus' side and caresses his chest. 

Spartacus' eyes are dark when they open again, and he exhales, a strangled sound, before he lifts a hand to place it on Nasir's neck. He is still careful, as if he expects Nasir to push him away when he bends his head to kiss Nasir, with the reference he deserves. He breaks the kiss and looks at Agron, and Agron finds that he cannot longer stay away: he crosses the room to kneel at Spartacus' other side, hand on thigh, and leans in for a forceful kiss. It has been long since he felt another man's beard against his cheek, because Nasir's skin is still smooth, but he finds he does not mind, as Spartacus' mouth opens under his. When they part, Spartacus' breath is heavy, and Agron lowers his glance to see that his member is erect, hard and straining in Nasir' grip. Nasir smiles at them, languidly, and when he is sure that he has their attention, he lowers his head to swallow Spartacus whole. Spartacus cries out when Nasir wraps his lips around him, and Agron cannot blame him, as he knows the feeling well. He allows his eyes to rest on the image, enjoys the opportunity to drink in Nasir's beauty in a way he rarely can during their couplings, when he is drowning in sensations of touch, smell and taste. He draws his eyes away with effort when he feels Spartacus' hand on his arm. 

"Would you …" his friend asks, haltingly, eyes dark with want. "I would see you fuck him, if it pleases you."

Agron feels pleasure hot in his groin at the words, and he leans in to touch Nasir's back in silent question. He does not think his lover will mind, but it is better to ask nonetheless. Nasir does not look up, just raises his ass, legs opened in invitation, and Agron growls. Only half-hard before, too caught up in observation, he now feels about to burst. Within a moment, he is behind Nasir, fits his hands against narrow hips and presses his cock against the opening. He slips inside without effort, because Nasir is nothing if not prepared when it comes to matters of fucking, and has to bite his lip at the feelings that threaten to overwhelm him every time he penetrates his mate. The look of wonder in Spartacus' eyes tells him that his attempts at hiding his emotions are poor, indeed. He smiles at his friend, and reveives a smile in return, albeit shaky with the lust behind it, just before Spartacus' head falls back and his hands pat at Nasir's head in warning. He climaxes with a broken groan, and Agron leans forward to rest his fingers against Nasir's throat, to feel him swallow Spartacus' release.   
Agron watches his friend shudder with the force of his orgasm, and does not feel disappointment that he will be denied his own finish. This was a gift to Spartacus, not more. 

But the Thrakian surprises him. With a last sob, he pulls himself up, and gently nudges at Nasir's shoulders to make him release hold of his cock, then grips his elbows and pushes him up, until Nasir's back is resting against Agron's chest, Agron's cock still firmly inside his ass. Agron's arm comes around Nasir's chest, holding him safe, and while it is an unfamiliar position, it is not unpleasant. 

He cannot see Nasir's face, but he can feel his surprise, and there is affection and admiration in Spartacus' eyes. "You are a sight to behold," he says, his voice still rough. "I will not forget the image soon. Nor the comfort your friendship brought." 

Then he reaches out to set one hand on Agron's shoulder, and the fingers of the other wrap around Nasir's member. Nasir sighs and arches into the touch, his ass shifting against Agron's crotch, and in silent agreement, the gladiators let him set the pace, let him push back onto Agron's cock and forth into Spartacus' grip as he pleases. His breath is ragged, he does not hold back his moans, and Agron knows this body well enough to sense that his climax is not far away. He takes hold of Spartacus' arm to pull him closer, so that Nasir can rest his forehead against the broad chest and is wrapped up completely by the two large bodies around him, and it is then that Agron feels his own climax approaching, Spartacus' fingers on his neck, Nasir's body against him. When Nasir cries out and stiffens, Spartacus groans as if it was his own release, and Agron lets himself go at last. 

They fall towards each other, leaning together in the wake of their spending, slick with sweat, breathing as one, heavily. Agron feels Spartacus' lips against his shoulder, his kiss chaste, before he tilts his head and presses another kiss into Nasir's hair. Nasir sighs contently and rests against Agron's chest.   
"I would have taken you both," he finally says, his voice between embarrassed and mildly annoyed, and the gladiators share a look across the Syrian's shoulder. Spartacus laughs, quietly.   
"Give old man time for recovery," he says, amusement in his voice. "And we shall see."

"Yet floor is not adequate place to rest," Agron remarks. His knees are aching from the strain and the cold stone underneath. He moves back, pulling away from Nasir with a small sigh of regret, before he stands to extend hands to both of them, asking without words to join him on the bed. They follow without protest.


End file.
